youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Villager
Not to be confused with Villager from Minecraft with the same name as the Villager does. The Villager is a wee bastard who live in the towns of Animal where they work, play, and other fun stuff they do. He has a red shirt with number 1 on him. He is a AAB player who work hard, planting, catching something with his net, picking, grabbing, holding and dropped something, put something in his pocket, cutting down trees, building his Dream Home with the help of Tom Nook and his nephews, Timmy & Tommy, and he eventually become the mayor of this town! He may look like a cute boy, but he was actually a dangerous killer due to his constant smile and variety of weapons associated with stereotypical serial killers, such as a shovel and axe. History He was once a normal mundane boy who bought a house in a fucked up town where everyone are humanoid animals with weird behavior. The house manager was a cheapskate raccoon named Tom Nook which the Villager had no money so he had a mortgage but Tom Nook wanted the money fast which made the Villager insane and went psycho and started killing his street and moves on moving however the money bastard and other important role characters in Animal Crossing manages to live unharmed every time the Villager moves and kills. His latest killing spree is in New Leaf. Occupation In most Animal Crossing games, he is usually as a coffee-maker, but in New Leaf, the Villager became Mayor of New Leaf who's assist with an annoying shitty clerk named Isabelle the dog (seriously how could a dog help you with political operations especially if it is a jolly weird thing you have in your game.) Now He is one of the other 10 killed children in FNAF. He was killed by Arthur after a long battle against two sterile type killers. Then Arthur used his throbbing hit which he used on DW and manage to finish him off. After Arthur/Drew Pickles stuffed him inside BB (the reason why they look so identical to each other) and now his soul is now inside Balloon Boy forever. Like * Killing * Fishing * Catching bugs * Planting trees inside dead corpses * Creeping out people * Playing with a stick (what a dick) * Video Games (Rarely) * Pickpocketing * Ganon * Rick-Pat * Dr. Rabbit * His Dream Home * Harassing gay people * Doritos * Jeff the Killer (best buds) * Pinkamena Diane Pie * Fluttershed/Murdershy * Chara Dislike * Tom Nook * His home town * The other townsfolk * Isabelle * Mario * Super Smash Bros. characters * Pac-Man * K.K. Slider's Songs * K.K. Slider * Caillou (They're rivals) * Pay off Debts * Animatronics * Link (he tried to prevent the Villager from murder Hyrulean) * Hyrule * Mr. Resetti * Da-Da *Olaf Gallery Videos Trivia * His appearance look very similar to the bastard Balloon Boy from FNAF 2. * He had once a nightmare that Isabelle was a giant trying to kill him, caused by Da-Da, it made his nightmare come to the real world. The giant Isabelle serves Da-Da as his backup. * He uses his axe as dildis. Category:Characters Category:Killers Category:Murderers Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Dangerous Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Characters with SoD Category:Creepy Category:Super Smash Bros. Lawl Category:Freak Fortress 2 Bosses Category:Cute Characters Category:Children Category:Childish Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Evil Category:Hero to Villain Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Illuminati Category:Chaotic Evil